


The Hands

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 手的故事。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12





	The Hands

**Author's Note:**

> 微R15

1

宮侑的指尖一路從佐久早閒置的前臂向上撫摩，他人就趴在他的身側，指頭慢條斯理地移動，反倒給人種漫不經心又輕佻的感覺。接著他徘徊在對方的腕節，皮膚下的血管是青色和紫色的根，或者樹枝與枝枒，而佐久早的手正是那生長出來的花。宮侑輕輕捏起他的腕骨，又放下，再向他的掌腹長驅直入，但他的動作始終很輕，像是根剛自翅膀脫落的羽毛，靜悄悄地落在泥地，掉入了枯葉間。修剪得圓潤的指甲來來回回，一下接一下輕刮在佐久早的掌紋上，又伸入其指縫之間，一下子就把他給扣住。緊接著，宮侑便感覺到對方也將自己扣緊。

2

他們的目光皆盯著電視轉播，黃色的球在左右場地來回，落地前被接起，兩人的對話也同樣一來一往。宮侑單手抱著枕頭，並不斷撫摸上頭史努比的腦袋，另一手則被佐久早拉到自己面前。他早習以為常，連個眼神都沒有給他。那人的手指輕柔地捏過他每一指的腹地，再來是關節，指縫，手背，掌心，於是護手霜的香味也倏地竄進其肌膚紋理與甲縫中。油膩膩的感覺無論幾次都令宮侑覺得不舒服，很微妙，還很多事都不好做，可他不討厭這個味道，像柑橘，蜜柑或者是佛手柑。宮侑喜歡佛手柑，還有正要求自己換手的佐久早聖臣。

3

他濕漉漉的前額抵在眼前的被褥上頭，手不自主地緊攥住它，硬生生將其扭曲成一漩渦，掉下去的是他自己。一股在四肢蔓延開來的無以復加的快樂幾乎吞沒了他，於是宮侑渾身都是濕的，汗水更令他整個人皆變得黏糊糊，來不及吞嚥的唾液和根本沒能拭去的淚水一併滴落，全沾濕了他們身下的被單。佐久早拉起他另條手臂，好支撐宮侑正搖搖晃晃的身體，又讓兩人靠得更近。他的吻輕落在他肩頭，空閒的手磨過他微微彎起的脊樑，宮侑因此再忍不住了，只蜷曲了擱在佐久早大腿的指尖，就這麼劃進他皮膚裡。

4

很偶爾的時候佐久早會忽然伸手撫摸身旁靜靜待著的宮侑，尤其他的耳尖或是耳垂，直到它們變得通紅為止。剛開始宮侑總會被自己嚇到，整個人都猛地顫動，像是要跳了起來似的，捂著有些發熱的耳根並瞪大眼睛看他。之後他會逼著自己習慣，卻還是會因為癢意而下意識地掙扎，縮起脖子好躲過佐久早的指尖。再後來宮侑就不會躲了，任佐久早心血來潮地觸碰自己。

5

在多數的時間裡，佐久早其實更偏好一路從宮侑的側頰摩娑至他的下頷和脖頸，因為那人總是滿臉困惑，但還是會把整張臉埋進他的掌心，溫潤的吐息將全噴灑在佐久早的手裡。他輕撫他，他同樣充滿依戀地磨蹭他。近來宮侑的動作變得愈發自然而然，每當佐久早才剛靠近，他便已經半掩雙眼，並將自己的臉主動偎在他掌心。

6

他輕咬著探入自己嘴裡的指尖，計算起指節並將它們皆含得更深，直到骨節分明的關節抵住他的齒列，磨短的指甲卡在他上顎，宮侑下意識地想反嘔，卻只是以舌頭撫觸那雙讓他又愛又恨的手。佐久早拉住他的舌尖，盯著自己的目光令他不寒而慄，又感到興奮不已，因此他闔起眼，淚水順著眼尾滑落，他的唾液也是，幾乎都流淌在佐久早手裡。

他鬆開他，他又捉住他。宮侑感覺自己的嘴裡還帶有方才的觸感以及餘溫，他的呼吸顫抖著，散落在佐久早的手背上。他捧起他的手，且伸出自己的舌尖落在他的指腹，試圖將剛才沾在佐久早掌中的液體再盡數卷回口腔裡。最後他又咬了口對方的指節，淡色的咬痕就這麼印在佐久早的無名指上。此時他低頭親吻他。

7

有時候，宮侑在熄燈以後會伸手在佐久早的背後寫字，即便隔著層衣料總讓對方更有理由無視自己。因此夏天時他動手動腳的機率遠勝於冬日。他的指尖小心翼翼戳在他背脊，接著動作會變得堂堂正正，再一筆一劃、整整齊齊地落在佐久早整個後背。宮侑總會要他猜，生生將佐久早從睡夢裡喚醒。但事實上他永遠都知道他什麼時候才真正會有睡意。有時佐久早會因為無聊而搭理他，有時則不會，可為了讓宮侑不要再出聲，他得轉過身將對方攬進懷裡，又或把自己擱進他肩窩才行。無論如何，佐久早還是猜煩了，畢竟對方寫的不外乎就是那幾個字：排球，舉球員，臣臣，聖臣。而當晚最後一次的猜字遊戲之謎底通常都是喜歡。

8

球經過宮侑的十指傳向左側，他蹲得極低，自他指尖脫離的球以完美且無比漂亮的弧線飛去。佐久早早先跳了起來，霎時間球便至自己眼前，於是他再花上一個瞬間將其穿過對面豎起的高壁。他的五指確切地擊在方才宮侑觸碰過，以及所有人皆碰過的球上，並令一切終止於一聲長哨響裡。他們歡呼著，木兔光太郎是最大聲的那個，其次是明暗修吾和托馬斯，再來則是宮侑大喊著自己的聲音。佐久早看了過去，他先是猶豫了半晌，最後還是不情願又無奈地擊向舉球員骨節分明並且通紅的掌心。

9

佐久早的指尖輕觸著他的腹面，幾乎沒用上幾分力氣，宮侑卻已然軟下了腰，如一刀俎上的鮮魚，抑或還豢養在圈裡的羔羊，因對方的動作再動彈不得。佐久早移動了起來，向上流連於他的胸膛，像直接摸進了他的肋骨和心肺，宮侑的呼吸因此愈漸急促並且粗重起來。那人又再向下，一身的汗液近乎讓他通行無阻，磨短的指甲就這麼留在宮的下腹以及腰間，他覺得癢，又使人難耐不已。最後宮侑已經分辨不清佐久早正觸摸著何處，他只執意要向對方伸出手。他無法遏制，指頭也不自主地微微顫動。接著佐久早將自己的手覆蓋上他的，與他十指緊扣。

10

宮侑伸手攀在佐久早光裸的肩上，不懂得安分的指尖還一邊撫摸著他的肩胛，用指甲留下一道道不大明顯的肉印，再以柔軟的指腹去撫順它們。像是感到無聊，他又抬起手就在佐久早的髮梢不斷摩娑，甚至拿它搔癢對方的脖頸。他停在他的唇前笑了起來。佐久早無動於衷，一雙手默默地摸上宮侑的後腰，不一會便往下移去，動作卻狠戾，近乎深深陷進他的臀肉以及大腿裡。他揉捏著手裡的軟肉，稱得上是粗魯的，隨後在一個個咬痕或瘀痕旁留下新的掐痕，又再輕柔的安撫起宮侑紅成一片的臀部。

11

宮侑在關上燈後迅速但輕聲的躺回佐久早的身側，他翻過身在一片漆黑裡在看他，即便眼前也是黑的，他仍舊伸出手小心翼翼地觸碰對方前額的痣，宮侑早就想這麼做了，再撫過他的鼻樑和臉頰，最後被佐久早一把拉下。他像是瞪了自己一眼，於是宮侑低笑了一聲後立刻闔上雙眼，輕巧卻執拗地勾住佐久早的小指不放。此夜漫漫，但隔日他們醒來時佐久早的手必定還會在自己這裡。

12

他們的舉球員非必要時從不在手指上纏繃帶。宮侑總要自己全身心地感受手裡即將傳出去的球，任何一點阻隔都會令他感覺哪裡不對勁。那雙舉球員的手指頭總整整齊齊，甘皮修剪得乾淨，指甲永遠磨得貼齊指緣，並透著健康的紅潤。它上頭勢必會有些繭子，是宮侑最引以為傲的部分。佐久早的吻落遍那一雙手的每處肌膚，親在他的指骨，關節，虎口，最後又將半張臉都埋於宮侑的掌心中。他正笑著，感覺自己心底的某一塊再次被填滿。

13

佐久早對於手指的護理實際上比宮侑做得更加徹底，即便這當中有一部分和他的愛乾淨脫不了關係。無論是新長出的指甲亦或死皮的修剪，這些總三番兩頭便得再重複一遍。屬於他的抽屜還擺放了不少護手霜，所有存貨全部加起來大概可供一般人用上三四年或是更久。全是以備不時之需。佐久早不喜歡過於浮誇或張揚的味道，尤其是薰衣草和桃子，但他不排斥玫瑰。不過硬要算的話，數量最多的是百合以及羅勒，還有宮侑喜歡的佛手柑。

14

他捏起淺青色的領帶繞過他的頸椎，讓大小劍領交叉，由內向外拉出然後往右繞一圈。他的指尖夾著柔軟但足夠硬挺的布料，像是最漂亮的一幅手部寫真，於是宮侑幾乎目不轉睛地盯著他的手，還有他無比專注的神情。佐久早不常替宮侑打領帶，只是每當宮刻意將領帶留到最後才肯要繫上時，他便會拿起它，並用眼神示意對方站到自己面前。再之後，佐久早拉著劍領穿過面前的圈，往下拉並調整其位置，且一口氣扣到宮侑的鎖骨。最後宮侑笑著道了謝，伸手抱住他又親吻他。

15

佐久早整個手掌落在宮侑的後頸，輕緩地捏著那處的軟肉，並且摩娑他的碎髮。宮侑的掌心則分別擱在他的胸膛以及後背，拉起他的衣服或就這麼隔著它，爾後往裡伸了進去撫摩。他們的雙唇也同他們指尖一般靠近，貼緊了又交纏，直至所吐出的鼻息歸回大氣，或者他們都氣喘吁吁為止。到最後，佐久早的指腹向前移動，將宮侑睡衣領口的扣子盡數解開，再讓自己柔軟的吻散落在他肩窩。

16

他伸手攬住站在自己面前的佐久早，確切來說那人是被自己給攔住。宮侑的手就攀在佐久早的腰肢以及脊背，掐住他，又接連不斷地觸摸他，像是平時落在對方全身和臉頰的密麻親吻。佐久早有些煩，但他沒能將他推開。宮侑整張臉都藏在對方精實的腹部，垂下的頸椎倒像是嶙峋的峭壁，而他弓起的後背則為毫無立足點的壁面。他們沉默著，最終佐久早只抬手輕撫起宮侑的肩胛與脖頸，再轉向他的腦後，憐愛地撫順其亂髮。


End file.
